


Refill? (UNEDITED)

by Bloomingflowers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anyways, I suck at this but, M/M, Short One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, also theyre grown, hyuck doesnt care about labels, hyuck too is a baby, i also suck at tagging??, mark is just a baby, waiter!Mark, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloomingflowers/pseuds/Bloomingflowers
Summary: Hyuck finds a cute boy in a not so cute way.





	Refill? (UNEDITED)

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but ive been wanting to do this prompt for such a long time UWU let me know what you think uwu (also i didn't edit fdnjska)

Donghyuck stirs his straw for the hundredth time, focusing again on the highly attractive waiter. He’s been stealing so many glances that by now if it isn’t obvious, the waiter must be the most dense person he has ever met. Well technically not met, seen. His friends are gathered for dinner once again at their usual restaurant, each one with their dates and hyuck, well lets just say hyuck tagged along. This wasn’t unusual and frankly, neither of his friends nor him ever really minded when he would come but he had to admit it, seeing them unpurposely flaunt their relationships with love-filled glances and inside jokes, felt kind of lonely. It wasn't like he's never dated, none of them just never felt right. Jaehyun has tried setting him up on dates, friends his girlfriend, Eunha, would recommend but it just never went anywhere after the first dinner. Taeyong, on the other hand, has always told him to enjoy his single life as much as he could. He had a girlfriend as well, and because they have been off and on for years, Taeyong just wants for Hyuck to be sure he's ready for the hardships and rocky roads of relationships. Donghyuck is brought out of his thoughts, shocked at what was the waiter smiling at him, just a small smile but hyuck can still feel his heart skip a beat or two. He looks back down at his drink and shakes his head in flusteredness.  
“what happened?” Irene asked with a curious smile. she must’ve noticed the tint on Hyucks cheeks.  
“ah, just thought of a funny story.” Hyuck never really felt ashamed of being attracted to guys, in fact, it didn’t matter to him who he’d end up with, he just wanted to be treated well, and loved and he wanted to come home to someone and be able to make stupid, cheesy jokes and have someone laugh out of embarrassment. He wanted to shine in someone’s life and for them to shine in his. But because his friends never really asked, he never really told. So as he was making googly eyes at the dark haired with the tray, he imagined quietly what it'd be like if they went to at least one date.  
After a little while longer, just when hyuck has finished his drink, the same good looking waiter comes to take their orders. Hyuck decides that he definitely looks way better up close. His black hair and dark brown eyes and his voice, his voice was music to his ears.He was so entranced that he didn’t even notice it was his turn to order. After a shaky, “just a cheese burger, thanks” and a “yeah, it was raspberry” The boy leaves with a smirk and Hyuck thinks he knows why as he puts his head down in shame not wanting to see the looks of his friends as he had obviously made the biggest fool of himself in front of who may be the boy of his dreams. At Least he was able to get a name. ‘Mark.’ he whispered to himself. ‘Cute’.  
Mark comes back with the refills and hyuck makes sure to look anywhere but his direction, way too embarrassed to even make eye contact. As he waits for his drink to make its way to him, he hears the harsh sound of the table being pushed. He cant process it fast enough but by the end, Jaehyun is up in Mark’s face, heaving and red from the face. Taeyong is trying to push him back but its no point.  
“What are you doing? That's my girlfriend.” Mark looks at Hyuck, he looks so scared that it freaks Hyuck out even more.  
“Jaehyun, calm down.” Eunha said, a worried look plastered on her face.  
Mark mumbles something looking at his shoes. The tint on his cheeks confirms that he’s embarrassed and scared shitless.  
“What did you say?” Jaehyun gets closer.  
“It wasnt for her.” Mark says a little louder. Hyuck wants to vomit out of nervousness. He’s never good with these type of situations, he learns this today.  
“Then who was it for?” Taeyong says a little defensively, with a raised eyebrow.  
“Him.” Mark points straight at Hyuck. They make eye contact, and Hyuck feels the redness come back. As bad as the situation is, he wants to control the smile but it's hopeless. He doesnt want to laugh but the situation is just so ridiculous he has to put his head down.  
Taeyong and Irene seem to not be able to hold it in either because by now half of the group is in laughing fits as Jaehyun, Eunha and Mark apologize immensely to each other.  
Irene cant hold her laughter as she explains what happened. Hyuck blushes again as Irene tells him about the small piece of paper wrapped around the wet cold cup, a name and a number written somewhat sloppy. The group noticed his nervous smile, and they cooed.  
“Hes in love !” Eunha says with a laugh.  
“Stop !” Hyuck muffles in embarrassment, catching another glance of Mark scurrying to the back. He didn’t really know what it was, but he felt oddly confident enough to decide he was gonna approach him first. They got ready to leave after they calmed down and ate their food, Jaehyun still felt the need tot continue the apology marathon but Eunha talked to him out of it and the group knew it was fine. They walked out first and hyuck stayed back to pay. Mark came out after seeing the group outside but was surprised by the small smile in front of the counter.  
“Hey” Hyuck says, the nervous feeling setting in.  
“Hi.” Mark is looking anywhere other than the boy in front of him and the latter finds this cute trying to catch his gaze. He passes the bills and Mark works his magic on the cash register.  
“Also,” Mark looks up with wide eyes, “can i get another drink? I never got it and i was hoping the cute boy can put his number on it again? Im sure this time it’ll get to me.” Hyuck smiles brightly.  
Mark lets out a surprised chuckle, “ Uh-oh my god- Yeah! Of course, ill get him to do that for you!” His smile is so big, hyuck feels his heart go abnormally faster than before. Mark hands him the drink and sure enough, the number was scribbled on the side, but this time, “Pls let this get to the guy with the cutest smile” Hyuck feels the blush again for the hundredth time that day. “My names donghyuck” he pushes his hand out and Mark reaches for it. “ Mark” Their both giggling messes at this point.  
“Well i gotta go. But um, talk to you later?” Hyuck holds the drink up.  
“Id love that.” Mark says.  
They wave each goodbye and Hyuck smiles knows this feeling in his heart will be staying for awhile.


End file.
